


Bunch of stories

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things I posted on tumblr and wanted to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunch of stories

Poly dmmd as youtube famous.  
Ren and Aoba are a sketch comedy duo.   
Noiz is a gamer, who is known for never freaking out at jumpscares and cracking jokes when playing horror games.  
Clear is a singer. His most popular song is the “Jellyfish Song”.  
Koujaku gives hairstyles tutorials, teaching women how to braid, iron and curl their hair.  
Mink explains how to craft bracelets and necklaces.  
Ren and Aoba are often invited to show on Noiz videos, playing games with him, as well as having fun talking to each other.  
Koujaku asks Mink to teach his subscribers how to properly adorn their hair with beads and feathers.  
Clear is the first person Aoba messages when he and Ren want to make a musical number. Those often get a lot of views and help Clear channel to get more visitors.  
Noiz is dared to paint his hair green after losing in a game bang with Clear, Mink and Aoba. Koujaku is the one who dyes it and can’t contain his laugh as Ren records the whole thing.  
Clear dedicates a song to Mink on his birthday.  
When they are not working, the six chill out together and even help each other come up with new ideas for their next videos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone makes Koujaku and Theo first meeting being all cute and lovey dovey eyes, which is great, but I believe they would first meet when Theo was walking on the street and Koujaku mistook him for his brother Noiz, so he went to punch him in the face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Imagine Kouao but with 15 year old Koujaku and 23 year old Aoba.  
Imagine Koujaku having the cutest teenager crush and his voice cracking when speaking to Aoba, his face bright red.  
Imagine Koujaku trying to impress Aoba by acting smooth and cool but Aoba just finds him adorable.  
Imagine Koujaku, despite being younger, having the same height as Aoba, trying to go for the kiss first, but as their faces are just inches apart, he gets all embarassed and can’t do it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mulan AU!   
Aoba is a girl who lives with her twin brother Sei and grandmother Tae in a village in Midorijima.  
The village matchmaker considers her unfit to be someone wife and says she will never bring honor to her family.  
Sei and Tae comfort her, assuring her that she could never let them down.  
A messenger from emperor Toue arrives at the village and informs that enemies forces are approaching with the intent to invade Midorijima. To fight them off, a man from each family must join the army. Sei, despite his frail health and illness, must go to the war to represent the Seragaki family. Aoba fears for her brother, knowing he will die in the battlefield. Tae also is afraid of her grandson fate, but knows there is nothing they can do. The night before Sei departure, Aoba wanting to save Sei decides to take his place. She cuts her hair short and dresses in his clothes. As her family sleeps, she runs away from home. But she is not alone, she will be helped by Sly, the family dragon (who causes her more problems than help). At the camp, Aoba goes by “Sei” and everybody believes her to be him. Koujaku, the captain of the army, is in charge of training the new recruits. After watching Aoba fail in the training,Koujaku thinks Sei (Aoba) is not capable of fighting and suggests for them to return home, but Aoba refuses to give up. She manages to become a skilled warrior and surprises Koujaku and everyone with her strenght. Koujaku is smitten by “Sei” as the two get closer and start knowing each other better. In a battle against the enemy, Aoba saves Koujaku from death, but gets wounded. When her injuries are taken care of, her true gender is revealed to the others. Koujaku has the obligation of killing her, but refuses, sparing her life, since he was in debt to her for saving him before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minkou and daddy kink.  
Koujaku on his hand and knees while Mink is watching him from behind, sitting in a chair.  
“Like what you see, daddy?” he shakes his ass playfully.  
Mink smirks as he gets up and crouches down. Koujaku bites his lower lip as he feels Mink warm and rough hands squeezing and kneeding his buttcheeks.  
“Have you been a good boy?”  
“Y-Yes, papa.”  
He receives a light smack on his left cheek.  
“Ah, daddy.”  
Mink fingers dip into his crack, beginning to prod his entrance.  
“Do you want daddy to fuck you here?”  
“Please…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU where Virus and Trip are step brothers.  
Virus parents divorced when he was 12. His parents splitting up didn’t affected him nor his mother remarrying some guy on the same year. The worst is the 6 year old red hair kid who is presented to him as his new brother. Trip.  
He goes living with his mom at his stepdad house, where he has to share his room with Trip.  
Virus complains about the mess that Trip room is but doesn’t get any sort of response from the boy, who just stares at him.  
Trip follows Virus everywhere, even in school, despite them never talking to each other.  
Times goes by and finally the silence between them is broken. Turns out, Trip also didn’t wanted a new brother, but he ended up liking Virus.  
Their parents mouths drop when Trip uses Virus Mom hair dye to paint his hair the same color as Virus.  
When he is a teen, he gets blue contacts lents.  
The two step brothers are always mistaken as twins on the street, because of the resemblances.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Mizuki never recovered from Aoba scrap, Sei would go inside to try to fix his mind.  
Once in there, Sei is in front of the Black Needle building that now is nothing but ruins . He opens the door. He sees the bar completely empty and destroyed. In the corner Mizuki is curled up, his legs against his chest and his face hidden in his arms. He approaches, hearing Mizuki ragged breathing. When he touches his shoulder, Mizuki looks up and gasps in fear.  
“No…NO! Go away”  
He pushes Sei from him and goes back to a fetal position on the floor.  
Sei, opens his mouth but doesn’t say a word, he just kneels next to Mizuki shaking body.  
“I will stay here as long as it takes to fix you. I promise.”  
In Mizuki mind months pass.  
During that time Sei is able to rebuilt Mizuki mind to what it used to be.  
Mizuki is mentally stable again.  
“Are you ready to wake up?”  
“Yes.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really need Koujaku to snap in Noiz route.  
Imagine Noiz and Aoba are on their visit to Midorijima and have dinner at Tae house with Koujaku.  
Tae smiles as they talk about how great their new life in Germany is. Koujaku also says he is happy for them, but under the table his palms are twitching and gripping onto his kimono.  
After dinner he goes at the balcony to smoke, hoping it will relieve his tension.  
Suddenly, Noiz appears and joins him. Koujaku, to break the silence, reveals he is surprised the “brat” changed so much. Noiz says that he did it all for Aoba. Hearing Noiz says his name with so much affection, disgusts him.   
Noiz keeps talking but his words are muffled by the thumping on Koujaku head.  
“Hey, old man, you okay?”  
Noiz doesn’t even has time to react as Koujaku jumps on him.  
Noiz is forced against the rail, cornering him as Koujaku hands began choking him.  
Noiz tells Koujaku to stop messing around. Koujaku tightens his grip on his neck, the sharp nails digging into the tender flesh.  
Noiz tries to push him away but it’s useless. He feels his strenght leaving him as everything gets dark.   
“Koujaku?”  
Tae voices is what wakes him up. He is in the living room. Koujaku head and back hurt. Sudden memories of what he was doing flash through his mind.  
He gets up from the couch and runs upstairs, despite Tae calling him back down.  
When he opens Aoba bedroom door he sees Noiz laying down on the bed. Aoba is next to him, telling him to calm down and breath slowly.  
Once Noiz spots Koujaku, he panicks. Aoba holds him to calm him down.  
Koujaku can’t talk, the words caught in his throath.  
“I’m so sorry.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hersha is on sleep mode on his master room when suddenly he is awaken by Trip who says he wants to make some “small changes” on Hersha avatar form. Hersha tries to slid away from Trip but Welter blocks the way.

Later on, Virus orders Hersha to put them on Rhyme training mode. Hersha at the beginning hesitates, much to Virus confusion, but in the end complies.

Virus enters the virtual Rhyme field for his training and awaits for Hersha avatar body to show up. Instead of the usual attire, Hersha appears in front of him wearing a maid oufit with frilly stockings and high heels. To add it up, Hersha black hair is tied up in pigtails with bows. 

Virus doesn´t say a word as Hersha, trying to hide his embarrasment while keeping a stoic expression, explains Trip was the one who programmed the clothing for him. 

Virus simply sighs.

“Well, let’s at least try to enjoy this. Lift up your skirt. Oh, I see he also gave panties to match the outfit.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minnoi bdsm though.

Mink being able to have a gagged and blindfolded Noiz whimpering on his knees and body full of marks, but will still ask if he is okay once they are finish and give him the proper aftercare.

Noiz with his arms tied to the bed header and begging Mink to touch him. Mink will smoke on his pipe and blow some into Noiz mouth before starting to slam into him with all his force.

Noiz having his hands tied in front of him while Mink spanks him so hard that the next day at work he can´t sit.

Noiz with his arms held above him, his feet not even touching the ground, moaning at the feeling of Mink rimming while pumping his dick at the same time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(au where you see everything black and white until you and your soulmate touch for the first time)  
“Whatever, old man.” Noiz turned, no longer wanting to argue with the leader of Benishigure.

“Hey, we are not done here, brat.” 

Koujaku grip on his arm, despite not feeling the pain of it, was strong and he found himself squirming to get himself out of it.

“Unhand me.” 

Koujaku didn´t let go of him. Noiz clenched his fist, ready to knock the older man down with a punch in his jaw but it was then that something sparked in his head.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of it and when he opened them again suddenly everything had color. The dull grey of the walls and ground of the alley, the dark blue of the night sky above them, the bright red of Koujaku kimono that matched his ruby eyes.

Koujaku released his arm, confused by Noiz sudden silence. 

The young boy looked at his hands, seeing for the first time the rosy tone of his skin that was covered in white bandages.

His soulmate. The one he thought he would never find. The one he thought he would never need in his life.

Noiz smiled and lifted his head to stare at Koujaku in front of him.

”Do you see it, too?” 

Koujaku frown.

“What are you talking about?” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagine little Trip having a crush on 24 year old Aoba.  
Aoba delivering a package and having the red hair kid following right behind him without saying a word.  
Trip asking Aoba to let him sit on his lap when he is in front of his desk.  
Aoba taking Trip to have dinner with him and Tae before Virus comes to pick him up.  
Trip, a child, punching anyone who tries to lay a hand on his Aoba.  
Tiny Trip telling Aoba to pick him up in his arms only to grab him by the collar and pull him for a surprise kiss.  
“Aoba-san will be my wife in the future.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mink forced to be Toue pet.  
Mink sucking Toue dick under his desk.  
Mink being fucked by the alphas, front and back, with his wrists chained up above his head, while Toue watches with pleasure.  
Mink, blindfolded, feet and hands tied up to bedposts and Toue on top of him kissing his body and touching him everywhere. Mink feels disgusted when he gets aroused at Toue touches.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virus and Trip try to have Noiz joined them, since they are impressed by his hacking and Rhyme skills. Noiz says “no” the first and second time.  
At the third time, the yakuza threathen that if he says “no” he will regret it. Noiz simply shakes it off and refuses their offer.  
Weeks go by without Noiz being bothered by the not twins, until one day he receives a call from a stranger number on his Coil. Virus face appears on the screen greeting him. When Noiz is reaching for the button to end the call, Virus warns him no to. Then the camera moves to show a gagged and tied Theo. Noiz eyes widden at the sight of his younger brother crying as he squirms on his ropes.  
Trip caress Theo face “This little rabbit has been looking for his dear older brother for months. Isn’t that cute?” Theo tries to kick Trip away but receives a punch in his stomach as a warning to stay still.  
“Don’t touch him!” Noiz yells, rage consuming him as Trip continues to lay his hands on Theo.   
“Now Noiz, if you care about your brother and want him to return home untouched, you will meet us tomorrow at midnight in Platinum Jail.” Virus sends him the map of their designed location for the meeting as well as the invitation to enter Platinum Jail.   
“And if you try to ask your gang or your friends for help.”  
Trip points a knife at Theo neck “Your family reunion will be at his funeral.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo being in a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles, having his big brother Noiz give him a handjob with his hand under the water and he is kneeled next to the tub. “You like it when big brother cleans you like this, don’t you?”  
Noiz tying Theo hands above his head and pouring fresh and cold champagne over his body, proceeding to lick it off his body.  
Noiz rimming Theo for the first time and Theo buries his head on his pillow, making the cutest noises.  
Theo riding his brother dick and rolling his head back when he feels it hit his spot.  
The two cuddling in a fluffy blanket after sex.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

100% Koujaku would treat trans boy Noiz with the love and care he deserves.  
Koujaku would kiss every inch of his body and saying he is perfect the way he is.   
Koujaku cleaning Noiz binders with his laundry so Noiz won’t be going around with the same sweaty one for an entire week.  
Koujaku helping Noiz to choose clothes in the man section so he can walk around dressed properly.  
Koujaku giving the death glare to anyone who refers to Noiz by the wrong pronouns on purpose.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, Aoba and Noiz are walking in the streets. Suddenly, a mugger appears in front of them with a gun in his hand and tries to rob them. When he attempts to steal Aoba wedding ring, Noiz fights and shoves him away. The mugger points his gun to him but before he pulls the trigger Aoba pushes Noiz to the side and takes the bullet for him.  
Once Aoba is shot in the chest, the mugger runs away. Noiz holds Aoba close to him as he calls an ambulance.  
Noiz cries and begs for Aoba not to leave him as he struggles to keep himself conscious. Help comes and Aoba is taken to the hospital.  
Theo joins Noiz in his wait for Aoba to wake up, time in which he never once lets go of Aoba hand. Noiz sobs quietly while saying “This is all my fault…I couldn’t protect…I’m so sorry, Aoba.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mink being kept on the tower to be little Sei caretaker.  
Mink not paying any attention to Sei, who triea to befriend him.  
Mink feeling pity for Sei after seeing the child in pain after one of Toue lab experiments on him.  
Mink trying to soothe Sei pain.  
Mink telling Sei his people stories to help him sleep.  
Mink warming up to Sei.  
Mink being protective of Sei and being there to hold Sei hand during the painful process he is put through.  
Sei reaching fourteen and kissing Mink, but Mink pushes him away because Sei is just a child in his eyes, and Mink age is years apart from his.   
Sei being handed to Virus and Trip care, and Mink is forced to join the others in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at: http://dmmdaus-dumpster.tumblr.com/


End file.
